


secret santa

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Gotta Be A Reason [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Character A's best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.Haruka Nanase X Fem!Reader





	secret santa

"Okay! Time to choose the swim team secret Santa!" Gou spoke happily while holding a small box with names. "Don't tell anyone who you got and make sure you get your gifts by Saturday for the Christmas party at Haru's." Y/n and Nagisa pulled themselves out of the pool. "Do I have to do it? I'm still new to the team and have no clue what anyone here likes." Y/n asked, catching the towel the blonde tossed. "Well, this is a good time to do research on your teammates!" Gou said happily. "Well let's hope I get you cause I know exactly what I'd get you." The tall girl joked. "And what would that be?" She asked. "Boy love manga." Cue Gou's face going completely red. "Hey!" Y/n laughed and leaned against the fence. "I'm only kidding.....sort of."

Each member chose a slip of paper and read it. "Fucking great." Y/n groaned. "Alright time for internet stalking." She sighed and made her way to the locker room. "I wonder who y/n got that's going to be difficult." Nagisa hummed. "Did you get someone easy, Haru?" Makato asked. "Yeah." Was his response but in all respect, he got the most difficult one. He was already bad at shopping for gifts but this was gonna be near impossible.

When the party came around Haru was lucky he even was able to get a gift. "Okay, everyone! Time to open gifts." Gou spoke happily. Gou placed the wrapped and labeled gifts in front of everyone.

"Haru! I love this!" Gou smiled happily as she had Makato put the necklace on it. It had a small flower on it and little dolphin to represent her work with the team. "It's very nice of you, Haru." Rei complimented. Haru was last to open his gift. Rei had gotten a decorated planner with colorful plans from Gou. Nagisa got a small plushie if their mascot from Rei. And Makato got a Polaroid camera from Nagisa. "What'd you get, Haru?" The blonde asked.

He held out a hat with a stitched dolphin on the front and his name on the back. "Sorry, I'm not the best at gift giving so I decided to just make something personal." Y/n admitted. "And I apologize Gou but I had to get help from Makato. I had no clue about anything." "I'm not happy but the gift is nice so I'll give you a pass."

Once the small little party ended, Haru walked Y/n home. "Thanks for the gift." He spoke, gesturing to the hat. "Eh, no problem. I'm quick at sewing so it wasn't an issue." She spoke. He reached down to grab her hand. "Uh, would you like to go on a date maybe, after Christmas of course." A blush rose on her face. "I- Well, I would like that.”


End file.
